Matthew Modine
Matthew Modine portrayed Peter Foley in The Dark Knight Rises. Significant roles *Chip Dove/Ernst in The Hotel New Hampshire (1984) *Jack Biddle in Mrs. Soffel (1984) *Pvt. Joker in Full Metal Jacket (1987) *Eugene O'Neill in Journet Into Genius (1988) *Capt. Dennis Dearborn in Memphis Belle (1990) *Drake Goodman in Pacific Heihgts (1990) *Dr. Don Francis in And the Band Played On (1993) *Frank Hunter in The Browning Version (1994) *Jacob in Jacob (1994) *Christopher Newman in The American (1998) *Dr. Ollie Powers in Any Given Sunday (1999) *Charlie Gordon in Flowers for Algernon (2000) *Jack Robinson in Jack and the Beanstalk: The Real Story (2001) *Fritz Gerlich in Hitler: The Rise of Evil (2003) *Jefferson Billing in Transporter 2 (2005) *Tony Childress/Jesus in Mary (2005) *Prof. Jake Macklin in The Bedford Diaries (2006) *Sullivan Groff in Weeds (2007) *Jeff in The Neighbor (2007) *Peter Foley in The Dark Knight Rises (2012) Quotes *"This of course is his opinion. Eric is a very interesting actor. Always has been. Has every movie he’s made educated, enlightened, moved, and or comforted people? I don’t know, I haven’t seen all of his films." *"Of course there is [some artistry in movies like ''The Dark Knight. Throughout Hollywood's history they have used “Big Budget” as a marketing tool. I’m sure it began in the circus. The “biggest tent” the “biggest elephant.” People like spectacle. Spectacle is its own artistry. Not a lot of people master it. Picasso mastered it. Barnum and Bailey mastered it." *"''Yes, It’s fair to say the pretty pink panties are props. They are interesting references, for me, to a line in Full Metal Jacket and a scene from Vision Quest." *"This may not mean anything to anyone reading this: Christopher doesn’t have chairs on the set. No director's chair. He also doesn’t have a “video village” meaning an area for everyone to sit (because there are no chairs) and watch the playback of scenes. Nolan stands beside the camera and listens and watches and when necessary give very specific directions. He also hires terrific artists to work beside him. He casts his crew with the same care he does his actors." *"Contrary to what some imagine, film sets are very dangerous places. It’s wonderful when you work on a film of this scale and see so much care taken by the assistants to the director and the producers to insure that there are no accidents. With so many moving parts it is almost inevitable that there be some accident, but we all work to prevent them." *"I am a fan of Batman. I have been since a boy. I like that he is a man. No magic powers, super powers, unearthly powers. Just a broken man hiding his fears behind a mask. And then, because he is insanely rich, he has all those awesome toys!" *"This is totally new to me." *"First let me say that I really find Joseph to be a real talent. He has demonstrated his ability and craftsmanship for two decades and he’s still a young man. He is a professional and that kind of guy never lets you see him sweat. He shows up loaded for bear." *"I think he's such an extraordinary character, Batman, because he's a human being. He's not a man with supernatural powers, he's not a mythological character -- he's just a man who's damaged, who's broken like so many people in the world...trying to do good." *"The interesting point then becomes, when you do good, when you're fighting crime, when do you cross that line of becoming a vigilante? I think that 'broken person doing good' is something we all aspire to in our life, trying to overcome our fears and trying to fight evil in the world. He's a character we all relate to." *"You can't really relate to Thor, for instance! I like the story, but I don't relate to him -- I can't use his hammer!" *"I don't want to offend the Marvel people by saying that the Avengers are just mythological characters with magic powers, because I'd offend half of the people who buy comic books. But the thing that's extraordinary about Batman is that he's a man, he's not a superman. He's of this earth...he's broken and he's trying to repair himself. I think that Christopher Nolan has been a masterful storyteller in taking that story about the Dark Knight and re-envisioning the story for a whole new generation of film goers." Category:The Dark Knight Rises cast